One Secret Had Actually Been Told
by LynnMashihita
Summary: A secret is going to be revealed. Is she ready to face it? A lost episode in Secret Untold


The wind blew his bangs, revealed the sharp eyes which looked at her amusingly. He tried hard to avoid her since his back from another continent and he always luckily managed to do it. But today, he was unlucky. The latter cornered him in an alley down town, locked him between her hands and he really couldn't move from his place. So he decided to face her properly. He tried hard to hide his heart which was beating fast at their closeness.

"I asked you when you came back few days ago and you didn't even give me any answer. Why didn't you even call me? You didn't say good bye properly to me back then. At least tell me that you're back."

He smiled slightly at the question. He freed himself from the lock and folded his hands over his chest.

"Why should I tell you that I'm back?"

Kumiko could feel Shin's eyes darted straight to hers, made her shivered slightly.

"That's …" Kumiko lost her words. She didn't know what to say. She was confused too. She didn't know why she always nagged him that he should at least call her when he came back.

"Kumiko, I'm asking you."

Was it because of the way he called her name or else, she felt her heart beat faster than before.

"I don't know. I just …, feel …, that you should call me. You said nothing when you left. At least you should call me when you're home. It will be enough for … "

Her words stopped right away when soft lips landed on hers. She blinked many times. She didn't even dare to move. Her mind blanked right away with the sudden kiss.

"Is it enough to pay my fault for not calling you?"

Kumiko nodded furiously.

Shin smiled slightly looking at the woman in front of him.

"Then would you come with me now?"

"Where?"

"I want you to meet the important persons in my life."

Kumiko gaped at the sudden invitation. _Oh my God. Isn't it too soon? He wants me to meet his parents? I don't even wear decent clothes. What should I do?_

"You're thinking too much."

A flicker on her forehead woke her from his thought and she could feel his face grew warmer at the comment.

"Let's go."

Awkwardly, Kumiko followed him walked along the street. She almost jolted when Shin reached his hand to walk beside him. She furrowed her eyebrows when they turned to a familiar street.

"Shin. What are we doing here?" The curiosity crawled to her heart since the man led her to the place. The street was too familiar for her since the turn. She was only once here but she would never forget the way. It needed her hours to find this address before so she promised that she would never forget it. To make sure for herself, she looked at the name at the gate. It was still the same name. "Hoi, you didn't answer me. What are we doing to do in Ogata's resident?"

"So, you've been here?" Shin opened the gate and gave a sign to her to enter which she obediently followed, though so many questions mingled on her mind.

"Only once. That was also the time when we found out about Ogata's fragile body."

"We?"

"Yeah. I went here with my students, Ogata's friends, because he always avoided us. They felt curious about him and decided to crash over just to face a fact that he was that fragile."

"He was, and he is still that fragile."

"You didn't answer me. What are we doing here?"

"I want you to meet some people. The most important persons in my life."

A blush crept out of her cheeks hearing the answer. "Then why we're here? This is Ogata's resident. Why do you have the key? Your house is in the other side of town if I'm not mistaken."

Shin didn't answer. Casually he unlocked the door which made Kumiko gaped more, and gave her a sign to enter the house which she followed obediently, again.

He pushed her gently to enter the house more. Hesitantly, she walked through the large living room, and turned when Shin pulled her by her left arm. Followed Shin sign, she walked to the next room just to find two familiar faces welcomed her with smiles.

"You two!" She almost screamed to the both of her former students. "What are you doing here?"

Shin smiled and walked to his cousins. "Welcome to the family."

Yamato and Ryu smirked at her mischievously, felt the winning when they saw the surprised expression on their teacher's face while Kumiko could only gape at the sudden realization that hit her.

"Eeeeeehhhhhhhhhh!"


End file.
